


[授权翻译] So why did you chose to lean on the man you knew was falling?

by wuyanzhinv



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Letters, M/M, New Year's Eve, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Social Justice, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: Summary其中Erik是个混蛋，而Logan是个拯救者。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	[授权翻译] So why did you chose to lean on the man you knew was falling?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So why did you chose to lean on the man you knew was falling?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201674) by [BetsyByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron). 

> 译者注：  
翻了好多暖男万，突然蛮想翻一个渣男万设定的文，毕竟“渣”也是万磁王独特魅力的一部分。  
大概算是EC（不可挽回的）过去时，LC（还没开始的）将来时，内有Erik/Raven的暗示，cp洁癖的朋友请千万不要看了。
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> ***预警***  
自杀的念头，虽然不完全算是自杀企图，但如果这是个诱因的话，也差不不太多。  
含有严重的（发生在过去的）伤害；提到了住院；含有 hurt/comfort，不过可能没有那么多comfort的元素。
> 
> 灵感来自Renan Luce的歌曲《La Lettre》。
> 
> 我通常不会写Charles/Logan，但是这个cp更适合这样的设定，而且这有点像一个加速了的原作故事线（从沙滩离婚到电影金刚狼3）。

第一封信Logan没有看，他把它扔到了那堆寄给前一个房客的信件上。

他才刚刚搬进来，所以这是某种必然发生的事情。

对于第二封信，他简单地思考了一下，是否应该把这封信转交给这个Erik Lehnsherr。信封上整洁的手写字体引起了他的兴趣——很明显，这封信与商业或公共事业无关。现在没有多少人肯花时间去写一封真正的信了。所以Logan觉得这很值得称赞，甚至有点讨人喜欢。

第三封是一张明信片，他还没来得及把它扔到那堆被遗忘的信件上，就注意到了上面有一个“kill”的字样。

_Erik_

_“我自己一个人承受不了”并不是一种比喻的修辞。如果你连礼貌地签收我的信件都不肯做的话，那我宁愿结束自己的生命。_

_我无法再经历这样的一年了——在除夕夜的午夜，我会到这个悬崖的边缘。如果你曾经爱过我，过来见我，我们至少可以谈谈。如果你从来没有这样做过的话，那你活该因为我的死而受良心谴责。_

_Charles_

  
“哦，该死。”Logan咕哝着。他翻过了明信片——背面是萨塞克斯郡的七姐妹悬崖的风景。事实上，那个地方很不错。不过通常更受游客和徒步旅行者的青睐，而不是那些有为情自杀倾向的人。

“别这么做。”他对着那张明信片叹息道，用拇指扫过那个字迹整齐的名字——Charles。

该死的Erik Lehnsherr。Logan没有他的联系电话。地产经纪人正在度圣诞节假期，而今天是12月30号，这位Erik不可能准时收到这张卡片。

“该死。”他对自己重复道，抓起他的夹克，扫走了桌子上的车钥匙。

*

如果幸运的话，从爱丁堡到西福德/伊斯特本需要八个小时的车程——在Logan认为停下来吃点东西和休息一下是明智之举之前，他已经跑到了约克郡或者那附近的地方了。虽然从技术上来讲，他只要在第二天午夜之前找到查尔斯，阻止他跳崖自杀就行——说真的，他一定要跑到那么南边的地方吗，如果他一心想要见到的前男友，看起来就是那个Erik了，在苏格兰的话该怎么办？——不过Logan打算早点到那儿，在不得不把他从悬崖边上拽下来之前找到他，而且最好是在天黑之前，所以这让他需要在下午三点之前到达那里。

“去伦敦参加新年派对吗？”旅馆里的女招待开心地问道。

“不完全是。”Logan咕哝着。当看到她困惑的表情时，他勉强微笑了一下。“是的。”他撒谎道。“去见一些朋友。”

他希望这个叫Charles的人至少会感激他，倒不一定要成为他的朋友。他突然想知道自己究竟是怎么了，他本可以打电话给警察，让他们当天晚上留意在七姐妹悬崖上独自徘徊的人。

你有严重的信任问题。Marie最后一次见到他时所说的的话在他脑海里回响，当时她砰的一声关上了他们那段甚至还没有开始的关系的大门。

也许就是这样。Logan心不在焉地拍了拍他胸前的口袋，那里面装着Charles的明信片。他不知道这是怎么回事。即使这个人正处于自杀的边缘，他依然笔锋犀利，充满智慧。同时他也需要保护，是的，事实上他不信任其他人能做好这件事。即使完全这出于偶然，但Charles来找过了他。所以他现在有了责任——他当然不想让自己的良心承受那本应是针对Erik的打击。

你认为自己是一只孤独的狼，但是你很自私，你没有能力去照顾其他人的需要。哦，闭嘴吧，回忆里的Marie。他不需要证明什么。他只是不想让一个人因为没找到正确的地址这样的愚蠢的事情而死去。

还有这些信件本身。Logan把前两封信带在身上，在高速公路上的一个加油站读了一遍，希望可以找到一些线索，帮助他在为时已晚之前找到Charles。

_Erik_

_过去的几个月对我来说并不容易，但是你不会知道，因为你离开了我。而且因为你高尚的品味，把我妹妹也带走了，让我在这个世界上已经没有亲人了，我不认为我可以靠自己度过这一切。_

_我下周就要离开医院了，我不知道这是不是好消息。我不知道该去哪里。我买了一部新手机，请打电话给我，号码在后面——我没有你的号码。我希望我曾经把它储存在我的大脑里，那样至少我还没有失去它。请打电话给我。你或者Raven都可以，如果她还和你在一起的话。求你了。_

_Charles_

这让Logan读的时候忍不住咬紧了牙关。你不应该离开你所爱的人，或者是假装爱过的人，当那个人还被困在医院的时候，那也太粗鲁了。而且你更不应该和他的妹妹私奔！即使他还不知道完整的故事，他也很清楚谁是这个故事里的反派。而第二封信使这一点更加清楚了。

_Erik_

_我现在和以前在牛津的实验室搭档Hank住在一起，不知道你还记不记得他。我已经把他的地址，以及再次把我的电话号码写在这里了，以防你第一次没看清楚。_

_你曾经告诉过我，你的事业精神比个人奋斗更为重要，精神高于物质，诸如此类的事情。我当时不同意你的话，但现在我认为你可能是对的。我正在承受着巨大的痛苦，但是如果我还拥有你的话，我就可以忍受这些。如果你离开的话，我将无法治愈自己的心，无法治愈自己的身体。求你了，Erik。我到底做了什么事，使你甚至都不能过来看看我？我很抱歉我的受伤给你带来了这么大的不便，但是我认为那不能成为你以那种方式离开的理由。你也曾经告诉过我，你爱我。什么时候这种情况发生了改变？或者说，那句话是真的吗？_

_回来吧——我自己一个人承受不了了，但你可以帮我。我已经没有足够的自尊心不去呼救了，Erik：救救我。_

_Charles_

Logan也不知道自己到底是怎么了，也许是因为他随着年龄的增长而变得多愁善感，或许是因为他已经独自生活了太久，但是在这三封信里，他已经爱上了Charles。尽管他对Charles还一无所知，但他所表现出来的痛苦却唤醒了Logan强烈的保护本能。我来了，Charles。

*

因为Charles的上一封信（日期为两个月前）上所写的地址，考虑到他还住在牛津的统计学概率，Logan决定从西福德开始进行搜索，他认为在这种情况下，这个人不太可能走得更远。当他走进第一家旅店时，他觉得自己有点愚蠢。他到底准备问些什么？嗨，你们有没有一个叫Charles的客人，他看起来像是想自杀？但是悬崖线有10英里长，而他在午夜之前还有11个小时，所以他必须从某个地方出发。

他在西福德周围走了两个小时，寻找一个名叫Charles，独自从牛津过来，看起来不是很开心的人。他所询问的每个人都正忙于准备他们自己的除夕晚宴，没有真正地给他任何有价值的回答。不过当一个无家可归的人坐在银行门口向他招手时，他的好运来了。

“我看到了Charles。”Logan第一次没有理他，于是他大喊了起来。“好心的Charles。我们交谈了一会儿，然后他给了我这些。”他偷偷地给他看了几张20英镑的钞票，好像Logan会去抢似的。“好心的Charles。”他重复道。“他说他要在这儿看日落。”他把头转向通往七姐妹悬崖方向的路。

“谢谢你。”Logan告诉那个人，然后开始朝那个方向跑去。太阳已经落山了，天很快就黑了。该死的Charles，你说的是午夜。不要太早放弃，给我点时间找到你。

他在路上遇到了一些人，大部分是夫妻情侣或者家庭成员，有两三个单独的男人，但他们对Charles这个名字没有反应。Logan第一次想知道Charles有多大年纪。他想象着一个年长的男人，他只认识另外一个和他年纪相仿的Charles，他叫他Charlie。年轻时由于他们那一代人的思想，无法公开表明自己的同性恋身份，而在公开出柜变得可行的时候，被一个他认为爱他的人拒绝了。一个厌倦了生活，厌倦了多年的隐藏和痛苦的人。

Charles一定是比他先出发了很久，因为他走了一个小时，才看见一个男人的身影坐在悬崖边上，周围一片漆黑。他看到那个人手中手机的亮光抬了起来，然后失望地垂下头，那道亮光重新消失在他的膝盖上。

“Charles？”他喊道。

那个人转过了头来，哦，谢天谢地，Logan想。找到你了。

“你是Charles吗？”为了确认无误，他在走近的时候又重复了一遍。

“我……是的？”那个男人回答道。天太黑了，无法看清他的脸，但他的声音听起来不像个老人。

当Logan走近时，他注意到Charles并没有坐在长椅上，而是坐在他自己的轮椅上。

即使在黑暗中，他也能看到他的左腿断在了膝盖处。

“别这么做。”他说，因为没有更好的话可说。“跟我来。”

“我很抱歉，我认识你吗？”Charles问道，他的声音中流露出真正的困扰。

“不，你不认识。但我收到了你的信。”

“我很困惑。”Charles嘲弄地笑道。

“从悬崖边上下来，好吗？”

“我正在等人。”

“如果你愿意的话，我可以陪你等到午夜。”Logan说。“但是Erik不会来了，Charles。”

“你是谁？”那个声音听起来破碎，迷茫而虚弱。

“我是一个朋友。”Logan说，希望这是真的。希望自己可以帮助他。“我叫Logan。我只是想帮忙。”

沉默持续了好一会儿。Logan安静地等待着，他知道如果有必要的话，他可以轻易地把Charles拉走，但他不想让事情发展到这个地步。那样会伤害他的意志，他的尊严，以及他所剩余的精神。

“好吧。”Charles终于开口道。“让我们到温暖的地方听听你的故事吧。”

*

他们最终来到一个可以不引起太大的麻烦，就把轮椅操纵到桌子旁边的地方（这是一个破旧的本地酒吧，除了几个孤独的和/或已经喝醉了的当地人，没有人想要在这里度过新年前夜），Logan坐在Charles对面，他立刻就被那双蓝色的眼睛所震撼了。他的眼睛下面有阴影，胡渣乱糟糟的，而且可能有很久没洗头了，但Logan看得出来，他是个很英俊的男人，比他预想得要年轻得多——大概三十出头吧。对于放弃自己的生命来说，实在太年轻了。

“你要喝什么？”他问道。

Charles耸了耸肩。Logan走到吧台，随便给他们拿了两品脱可能他们两个都不喜欢的啤酒，但至少这让他们有理由在这里待一段时间。

把啤酒放在Charles面前后，他从夹克里取出那几封信，放在了桌子上。

“Erik搬家了。”他开口道。

Charles认出那些信时，他的眼睛睁大了。他的手悬在信纸上面，没有完全触碰到它们。

“他从来没有收到过它们。”他喃喃地说。

”这让最后通牒有点悬而未决。”Logan并不宽容地指出。“不过，还好你最后写了这张明信片。如果你没有写的话，我也不会知道。”

“而你就这么……过来了？”Charles问道，目光直视着他，既困惑又尖锐。

“我的良心不允许我眼睁睁地看着你去死。”Logan反驳道。

就像他在悬崖上所做的那样，Charles沉默了一会儿。他盯着那些信，手放在紧挨着它们的桌子上。Logan给了他时间，自己慢慢地喝着啤酒，不发一言。

“谢谢。”Charles最后平静地说。“对于一个陌生人来说，这是一段很远的路程。”

“我新年前夜没什么计划。”Logan开玩笑说。“所以这是怎么回事？”他顿了一下后问道。

Charles叹了口气，“你听说过变种人的抗议活动吗？”

“很难忽视。”Logan说，下意识地握紧了拳头。

变种人在几十年前才开始出现在公众的视线中，尽管他们被认为存在了更长的时间——而Logan很清楚这一点。面对这些新的居民，以及可能出现的更加进化的新物种，世界各地政/府的反应并不总是正面的，变种人被围捕、迫害和研究了好几年，直到有人想到并指出他们仍然是人类。关于这一定义的辩论仍在激烈地进行，变种人正在积极争取他们的权利，反对世界范围内的识别和抵制。

“当我十七岁的时候，Erik和我就是在其中一次活动里认识的。”Charles说。“那是它们还是非暴力的时候。在这个问题上，我们的看法从未一致过。”

“你是个变种人？”Logan满怀希望地问道。找到一个能够理解他的人很困难。即使在他的同类之中，当他开始在他们面前开始再生，或者提到他所记得的自己在两次世界大战中服役的经历时，通常会有一点尴尬。

“曾经是。”Charles皱了皱眉。“止痛药。”当Logan困惑地皱眉时，他解释道。“我还在服用它们，它们让一切变得……模糊不清。我是个心灵感应者。”他补充道，再次皱起了眉头。“你不介意吧？”

“我已经130多岁了。”Logan回答道。“自愈因子，”他咧嘴一笑。“我不介意。”

“那太神奇了。”Charles吸了一口气。我妹妹的新陈代谢比正常人慢得多，但我认为即使是她也无法衰老得这么缓慢。”

“那个和Erik一起离开的妹妹？”Logan尖锐地问，想让Charles回到他们的话题上来。他认为彻底戳破脓疮是有必要的。

“是的，他们的想法总是一致的。Erik和我在很多事情的意见上都有分歧，但我们是恋人。我以为这会有点意义，对我来说是的。而我相信你已经读过了，我还爱着他，至少在某种形式上。我以为他也爱着我。不过最后他选择了事业。”

“那你的腿发生了什么？”Logan接着问道。

“在一次车祸中弄丢了。”Charles似乎越来越容易开口了。“骨头碎成了那么多的碎片，医生们无法把它们拼起来。还有一些其他的伤疤，我在医院里住了几个月。”

“然后Erik离开了。”Logan总结道，“带着你的妹妹一起。”

“他们正在进行正义之战。”Charles苦涩地说。“被困在我的床边不符合他们的日程安排。Erik对整个世界感到愤怒。Raven只是希望能够不用躲藏地在街上行走。”

Charles看到Logan又挑起了一边的眉毛。“她的身体是蓝色的。”他指出。“她的自然形态。她是一个变形者，所以她通常不会展现出来。并不是我不明白他们想要实现什么。”他叹了口气。“只是……那我该怎么办？如果我认为他们应该为了我而留下的话，我是不是太自私了？”

“我认为你不是。”Logan温和地说。

“也许他们没有意识到情况有多糟糕。”Charles接着说，带着一点疯狂似的。“也许Erik会来，如果他收到了信的话，如果他知道，也许他——”

“嘿，不。”Logan做出结论，越过桌子抓住了Charles的手，使他回复了理智。“Erik是个混蛋，他在你被截肢后就抛弃了你。”

Charles的身体绷紧了几秒钟，然后突然抽泣起来，他的手被紧紧地握在Logan的手中。

“我没有精力再生气了。”他哽咽道。“我只有一个人了，我做不到——我做不到这个。”

“我会帮你的。”Logan说。他全心全意地想要帮助他——他从来没有如此确定过。

“我甚至还不认识你。”Charles喊道。

Logan用他的双手捧住Charles的手，当Charles抬起头来的时候，他的脸上没有笑意，而是非常严肃。

“那让我们开始认识吧。”


End file.
